Love is love No matter what
by RisaAlbarn
Summary: One shot. Intento de expresarme como me siento. RitsuxMio


Love is love. No matter what

_Ritsu's POV_

No sé que me ocurre.

Estoy muy confundida.

Cada vez que la veo quiero: abrazarla, besarla, tocarla...

Me pierdo en sus ojos oscuros.

Quiero acariciar su cabello.

No sé que me pasa.

No sé que voy a hacer.

Lo que daría yo para que fuera mía.

Me gusta.

La quiero.

No sé que voy a hacer.

No sé que haré.

_End Ritsu's POV_

Al acabar la última clase de un día muy pesado, cojo mi bolsa y me dirijo a la aula dónde esta el club de música ligera. Estoy muy cansada, no tengo ganas de hacer nada.

Abro la puerta y veo que no hay nadie. Dejo mi bolsa en el banco, me dirijo a la pecera de Ton-chan y miro si está por ahí. Doy dos golpecitos con el dedo índice en el vidrio, Ton-chan se percata de mi presencia y nada contento. Le doy un poco de comida y me siento en mi silla. ¿Dónde están todas? Además hoy Mugi me dijo que me haría un té especial para mi. Vamos a tener que quedarnos hasta tarde hoy, si seguimos así.

Veo que pasa el tiempo y no viene nadie. Voy perdiendo energía y se me entrecierran los ojos, poco a poco me quedo dormida con la cabeza en la mesa.

- Ritsu! Buenos días.- Yui me despierta haciéndome cosquillas.

- Buenas tardes.- La corrige Azusa. - Que se haya despertado ahora no significa que sea por la mañana.- se ríe.

- Aún tengo sueño.- Les digo medio dormida.

- Cuándo hemos llegado te hemos dejado dormir, pero de aquí un rato van a llegar Mio y Mugi que han ido a comprar comida para esta tarde.-

- Ajjjj.- Balbuceo. Mio, Mio. Aún no se que hacer con Mio. Se que tengo de hacer algo pero no sé lo que.

Azunyan y Yui se sientan en sus sillas y se dirigen a mí.

- ¿Te pasa algo?- Pregunta Azusa. - Estas como muy apagada hoy.-

- Es verdad.- Salta Yui. -Si hay algún problema no dudes hablarlo con nosotras.-

- Es un poco complicado, creo. Bueno, como decirlo... supongo que me gusta Mio.-

Yui y Azunyan sueltan un grito de aprobación y empiezan a reír, rápidamente se calman.

Prosigo: - El problema es que no sé que hacer. ¿Me la juego? ¿No? Todo se me va un poco de las manos.- acabo suspirando.

El silencio nos invade, veo que mis dos amigas están pensado mucho. No sé si podrán ayudarme, pero les agriaré mucho sus opiniones.

Yui levanta la mano y pide hablar, ella hablará primero.

- Primero: no te sientas mal porque te guste una chica. Es totalmente normal, como todo. Segundo: juegatela, si la quieres. Si no quisieras jugártela no te preocuparía nada esto.

Tercero: En cuanto te la juegues sabrás si si o si no. Antes no. Así que no te preocupes por algo que no sabes, el resultado es neutral. Ni rojo ni azul, rosa!.- acaba sonriéndome. Una sonrisa contagiosa. Voy a tener en cuenta sus palabras.

Ahora Azusa se pone seria y pide su turno para hablar.

- Eh... bueno, todo lo que ha dicho Yui es algo parecido a lo que estaba pensando yo. Pero voy a hablar de otra cosa. Cuándo has dicho: "Todo se me va un poco de las manos" no he podido evitar entender como te sientes.- Azunyan me abraza, Yui se agrega también. Estoy a punto de romper a llorar. Pero no lloro. Porque Mugi y Mio ya están entrando por la puerta del aula.

- Buenas tardes.- Saludan las 2.

- Hola.- saludo con la mano. Azusa y Yui se separan de mi, van a ayudar a Mugi con la merienda.

Mio se acerca a mi sonriendo, yo por lo contrario prefiero mirar el suelo. A medida que se acerca noto como me ruborizo. Las demás chicas también porque empiezan a reír.

No sé que decir ahora mismo. Por favor que me abduzca algún OVNI en este preciso momento. Que me trague la tierra. Que me parta un rayo. Lo que sea me sirve.

Yui se me aparece por un lado. Me susurra en el oído: necesitas un poco de tiempo, lo sé. Te vamos a cubrir la espalda hoy.

Yo solo asimilo con la cabeza.

Veo como Azunyan se lleva a Mio a otro sito.

Le doy las gracias a Yui, y voy donde Mugi. Le digo lo que pasa sobre Mio también.

Ella se emociona y me dice que si será especial el té de hoy. Yo también decido ayudar hoy con la merienda.

Más tarde, acabada la merienda y los tés nos reunimos todas en la mesa.

Mugi sirve el té a todas. Todo es normal, como siempre.

Reímos, hablamos, nada es diferente. Solo que yo estoy diferente.

Más tarde practicamos media hora, y ya subida de ánimo ya tengo decidido que hago con Mio.

Cuándo es la hora de irse, ya empiezo mi plan.

- Mio, ¿Hoy puedo acompañarte a casa?-

- Claro.- me sonríe. Sin darme cuenta le estoy mirando los labios. Labios que besaría como si... NO. NO. Me tengo que centrar.

Cojo mi bolsa y ella la suya. Me ofrezco a llevar su bolsa también. Dice que no, que no pasa nada. AYYY que me voy a morir.

Al salir de la escuela seguimos nuestro camino. Yo a la izquierda, ella a la derecha. Hablamos un poco sobre cosas que han pasado hoy en la escuela. Me sigo distrayendo por Mio, cada vez más. Más y más.

- Ritsu, ¿estas un poco distraída hoy?-. dice

- ¿Eh? Supongo. Pero esta no es la cuestión. Paremos a algún sito, me gustaría hablar contigo.-

Ella asiente.

Acabamos las dos sentadas en unas escaleras.

Ahora si estoy nerviosa de verdad. Voy a ser valiente. Voy a decirle. Le cojo las manos.

- Mio... me es muy difícil decirte esto.-

- Tranquila.- me sonríe.

- Me gustas, te quiero, estoy enamorada de ti.- suelto de golpe.

Veo su cara, esta sorprendida y sus mejillas han tomado un ligero ruborizo.

Intenta decir algo, pero no puede. Suelta mis manos.

- ¿D-De verdad?- dice al fin.

- Sí.- sonrío.

Se me acerca un poco. Yo me acerco un poco más.

- Ritsu, tú también me gustas.- me sonríe.

Me acerco a su cara.

Me pierdo en sus ojos oscuros.

Me pierdo en su cabello frondoso.

Me pierdo en sus labios.

Todo alrededor quema.

Entrecierro los ojos, me acerco más.

Y más.

Noto la calidez de sus labios con los mios.

Es mágico.

La beso como si no hubiera mañana.

Soy la persona más feliz del mundo.


End file.
